The flavour of foodstuffs and beverages consists of two parts: the aroma and the taste. In general what is perceived through the olfactory epithelium in the nasal cavity is referred to as ‘aroma’, whereas the term ‘taste’ is generally used to describe the sensory impact that is perceived via the mouth, especially the tongue. The sense of taste provides the final analysis of food prior to ingestion thereof. Visual and olfactory signals already give a first indication but only after intake of the food into the mouth the final decision is made either to ingest or to reject the food. Sweet taste is usually a signal that the food is safe (nice) leading to ingestion of the food. The ‘reactions’ to salt and umami are really dependent on the strength of the signal. Bitter and sour are usually repulsive taste sensations, leading to rejection. Temperature is another measure by which the food is judged just as well as aching sensations like capsaicin (hot pepper) and certain chemicals (like carbon dioxide).
In short, this means that taste is a very crucial and very complex system. Until recently most flavour research was focused towards aroma. Especially the last years a series of publications relating to molecules with a (positive) contribution to the taste of foodstuffs has emerged.
Such research has been stimulated significantly by the fact that quite some receptors which are involved in the different taste sensations have been characterized by now (B. Lindemann; Nature 413, 219 (2001)).
Several screening systems have been described that make it possible to screen, in a short time, large series of molecules for their (modulating) effect on taste response (cf. WO04055048, GB2396414, WO0177292 and US2004/0072254).
It is remarkable that most research on these taste modulating molecules so far has been devoted to taste enhancement in savoury products. Several, mainly Japanese, publications describe umami molecules, i.e. alternatives to mono sodium glutamate (MSG) (H Suzuki et al, J Agric Food Chem 50, 313-318 (2002); K Shima et al, J Agric Food Chem 46, 1465-1468 (1998); Y Ueda et al, Biosc Biotech Biochem 61 1977 (1997)).
In EP 1291342, a ‘general taste enhancer’ is disclosed that was reported to be suitable for enhancing sweetness as well.
In patent applications WO9704667 and WO04075633 tripeptides and amino acid condensates with lactic acid and succinic acid are described that have both their own taste as well as some enhancing properties. Alpha keto acids are reported to give body and mouthfeel to foodstuffs they are added to (U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,620).
Chlorogenic acids are claimed to enhance sweetness and to reduce bitterness (WO02100192).
In sweet and beverage products, further examples of the importance of the gustative dimension of flavourings have been reported including bitterness, tingling and cooling-freshness.
Bitterness is an essential aspect of some food flavours, among which chocolate taste. Purine alkaloids, like theombromine and caffeine, as well as amino acids and peptides have been known for a long time as bitter compounds. In British patent no. GB 1420909 it is disclosed that the bitter flavour of cocoa can be reproduced using a combination of a purine alkaloid and an amino acid or an oligopeptide which ‘produces a surpringly more natural simultaneously bitter and astringent flavour note than either of these types of substances alone’.
Quite a bit of work has been devoted to find bitter taste suppressors (A. N. Pronin et al, Chemical Senses 29, 583-593 (2004); EP1401500; P. A. Breslin, Trends in Food Science & Technology 7, 390-399 (1996)).
Menthol, an important constituent of peppermint oil, has a strong impact on flavoured products not only because of its mint smell but also because it imparts a cooling, fresh taste. Next to mint flavoured products, the use of menthol in other type of flavour to impart a cool taste has been suggested. US patent application no. US 2005/013846, for example, discloses how menthol and derivatives thereof can be used as flavouring in water continuous spreadable acidified food products to obtain table spreads exhibiting a fresh, cool taste impression.
Similarly, cinnamic aldehyde and eugenol, constituents of cinnamon oil, are used in flavouring composition for confectionary products, not only for their smell but also because they impart a warm and piquant-tingling taste. The oral pungency of cinnamic aldehyde was described as burning and tingling by Cliff M and Heymann H [Journal of Sensory Studies 7 (1992)279-290]. According to the same authors eugenol exhibits a long-lasting numbing effect. Cinnamon oil has been proposed as a taste improving flavouring. International patent application no. WO 90/06689 discloses that cinnamon oil, among other spice extracts, added to a minty flavour formulation, can be used to improve the long-lasting flavour of chewing-gum.
Another interesting aspect of taste is that it can have an impact on aroma. It was reported that people having artificially sweetened water in their mouth were significantly more sensitive to the smell of benzaldehyde than people having plain water in their mouth (P. Dalton et al, Nature Neurosci. 3, 431-432 (2000)).
The aim of the present invention is to provide new ‘flavour modulating substances’ that provide a positive contribution to the overall flavour impression of foodstuffs, beverages, and/or pharmaceutics they are incorporated in.